Software administration plays a central role for any mobile radio network provider or network operator. With several million users the providers or operators are confronted with an enormous problem: The changing and updating of configurations is to be able to be undertaken at all terminals simultaneously or within a time frame for which oversight is possible. While the standards bodies concentrate on how the updating and changing of the configurations is to be managed on the network side and executed on terminal side, the process to be employed by network providers and operators for handling the multiplicity of triggers and connections for updates and changes has basically been left open.
For software management in accordance with “SyncML/DM”, a standard of the OMA, the software is distributed if necessary with the aid of an SMS trigger. The operator sends an SMS to millions of terminals in order to trigger them or to request them to contact a configuration management server. This solution is however very expensive and requires a very high bandwidth.
In the “Enterprise Networking” data network there are a number of SNMP-based solutions corresponding to a standard of the IETF.